The present invention relates to a stamping machine, and more particularly to an automatic stamping machine which has means to automatically carry metal sheet materials one after another into stamping position for stamping into shape by a stamping unit.
A conventional stamping machine is designed to stamp a metal sheet material into shape, for example, a can lid. During operation, the worker feeds metal sheet materials to the stamping machine one after another for stamping. This stamping operation consumes much labor and working time, thereby causing the manufacturing cost unable to be reduced. Because metal sheet materials are put into stamping position by labor, fed metal sheet materials may be not accurately positioned. If a fed metal sheet material is not accurately positioned, a quality finished product cannot be achieved.